Everyday
by abercrzombie
Summary: Conan and Haibara One-Shot! Read to find out what happens :)


"I need to ask you for an important favor." Conan asked Haibara

He could tell he caught her off guard. It was very seldom that he asked anyone for help, especially her.

She slightly glanced up from her magazine and asked, "What kind of favor?"

"I need you to make me a temporary antidote. Anything that will last for about an hour should be enough."

"Oh, and what is the occasion?" She asked nonchalantly while flipping through the pages of her magazine.

"I've been meaning to have dinner with Ran for a while now, and I have to tell her something important." He answered.

Haibara tossed the magazine down and sighed.

"I have a prototype that I've been working on, but I'd estimate it would only last about forty-five minutes in your system." She said her voice steady. Her eyes revealed a hint of sorrow.

"That's fine." Conan smiled at her. "Perfect really."

* * *

Ran was an amazing woman. She was always there for him when he faced hardship. She took care of him whenever he fell ill. He knew she would sacrifice anything, even her own life to save him. He once called her his best friend, and there was a part of her that would never leave his memory. The two had been through so much together. But those weren't Conan's memories; they were Shinichi's.

The part of him who used to be Shinichi had died sometime ago. He slowly ceased to exist from the moment he was forced to take that toxic drug. He would never be apart of Ran's life in the same way again. Shinichi was now a memory that could only be brought back for forty-five minutes at a time. That couldn't be enough for anyone, especially Ran. He was tired of living a double life. He used to look forward to switching back to his adult form. Now it was an inconvenience to him. It almost seemed like he was being placed back into a life he no longer understood or cared about. Conan was his identity now, and perhaps it was better that way.

He recalled his memories living as Shinichi. Life seemed so superficial back then. Everything came easy to him, and he never really had any challenges. Opportunities were served to him on a silver platter. Shinichi was oblivious to idea that the black organization existed or people like Haibara were trapped into their vicious cycle of hate and corruption.

Ran was a figment of his past. She wanted him to be something he no longer could. That's why it became so difficult to relate to her. It was why it seemed so inconvenient to call her and have a simple conversation. He had out grown her. Or rather, she had literally out grown him.

It was a bitter sweet situation to him. While he had to say a final goodbye to Ran, he also had something else to look forward to. He had a new life ahead of him; a life with Haibara Ai. She was the source of his misfortune, but in a way he was thankful. She grew to be everything to him. They went through the same trials and felt the same sense of loss and identity. She was his fortress that helped him keep his sanity in check. They both pushed each other to be something more. They challenged each other in ways that he had never experienced. Point being, she was much smarter than he was and he was starting to love her for it. Haibara ignited a fire inside of him that he had no idea could exist.

As long as Ran was a part of his life, Haibara would stay closed off to him emotionally. He suspected that she had feelings for him a while now. Conan knew that she would never admit it unless he said something first. He also knew she would never believe him unless he ended things permanently with Ran as Shinichi. Tonight he came to the realization that losing Haibara was much worse than giving up his life as Shinichi. Now it was time for him to do just that.

* * *

"There you are." Conan said as he approached Haibara later that evening.

She was sitting outside alone on Agasa's roof. It was where she usually went to do deep-thinking.

Her strawberry blonde hair appeared a deep red color under the moonlit sky.

"How was your date?" She asked him.

"It wasn't a date." He sighed as he sat next to her. She seemed so small and fragile when he was up close to her. It must have been since he hadn't changed back yet. He towered over her in his adult body.

"Well, whatever stupid name you want to call it." She snapped.

"I told her I couldn't see her anymore." He said blatantly.

"What? Why?" Haibara gasped.

"Because-."

Suddenly, he felt an excruciating pain course through his body. He was changing back to his younger self. He groaned with agony. Conan would never be used to this feeling, and hopefully he would never have to go through it again. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth until it finally subsided.

When he came to his senses he noticed that Haibara was holding him in her arms. Somehow he had fallen over her in exhaustion. He sprung up out of her embrace with embarrassment.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Well, you should change out of those baggy clothes." She said starting to stand up.

"No, wait." He interjected. "I just want to do something."

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to his face. Her eyes were filled with confusion and apprehension. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the mouth. She pulled away quickly, running her fingers softly across her lips.

"Why did you do that?" She asked perplexed.

"Because it would have been weird about five minutes ago before I changed back." He smiled

"No, I mean why did you end things with Ran, and then kiss me just then?" She demanded.

"Because I didn't want you to wait for me anymore." He told her sternly.

"Wait for you?" She retorted. "I wasn't waiting for anything."

"Well, then maybe I was tired of waiting for you."

"You didn't have to do that. Everything was fine the way it was before, and I wasn't waiting for you." She repeated again.

He continued, "Maybe not, but you're a closed book, you know. I can't tell what goes through that mysterious brain of yours."

"And you never will." She said to him.

He continued, "Then I can only hope that someday you'll love me back."

She hesitated for a moment and said in a snarky tone, "Not someday, idiot."

Taking a deep breathe she looked him in the eyes and finally whispered, "Everyday."

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it:) I know I don't use the proper japanese name honorifics and whatnot...sorry about that. But please leave comments! I'm open to continuing the story if enough people want more!**


End file.
